Parce que c'est toi
by nounette86
Summary: Un OS qui fait suite au 8x08 : les retrouvailles et explications de Castle et Beckett.


**_« Parce que c'est toi »*_**

 _Titre inspiré de la chanson d'Axelle Red, « Parce que c'est toi »_

Kate était tellement bien, là, blottie contre son mari, dans leur lit. Enfin. Après des semaines passées loin de lui, à lui mentir, à le fuir, à se maudire pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, et l'imaginer si malheureux seul sans elle, elle retrouvait la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, et ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis si longtemps. Ivres des délices charnels qui avaient embrasé chaque parcelle de leur être, ils avaient redécouvert, comme la veille, l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils savaient se donner, la passion de ce qui les unissait. Et au-delà du plaisir, un apaisement, comme si leurs caresses, leurs baisers, les quelques mots susurrés avaient dit mieux que le plus beau des discours à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse, elle caressait doucement le torse de Rick, sentant son cœur battre encore la chamade sous la paume de sa main. Il la serrait contre lui, de son bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille, qu'elle ne fuit de nouveau. Mais elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne fuirait plus. Elle sentit ses lèvres venir déposer un baiser sur son front, tandis que d'une main, il tirait sur le drap, pour recouvrir leurs corps nus. Silencieux, ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, simplement enlacés, savourant la retombée du plaisir et cette sensation de bien-être qui suivait toujours leurs ébats. Mais ce soir, ce moment était teinté d'une émotion particulière.

Kate était à fleur de peau, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment le cheminement de ses pensées, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et sa gorge se nouer, comme si tout à coup, dans les bras de son mari, de son amour, elle prenait toute la mesure de ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre. Rick lui avait pardonné si vite. Elle était soulagée bien-sûr. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Elle voulait le retrouver, être auprès de lui, le rassurer, apaiser ses craintes. Mais elle avait peur aussi de ce qui les attendait, peur d'avoir brisé quelque chose à tout jamais, et de ne jamais parvenir à le reconstruire. Là, dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être cette femme forte, tenace et déterminée. Comme si toutes les barrières dont elle avait tenté de murer son cœur s'effondraient, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et essaya de les refouler.

\- Kate …, lui fit doucement Rick. Ne pleure pas …

\- Je ne pleure pas …, chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire, se disant qu'il était très doué pour sentir la moindre de ses émotions.

\- Regarde-moi, alors …

Elle se redressa, et en appui sur le coude, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne pleurait pas, non, mais malgré la tendresse de son sourire, il voyait combien ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Il savait que c'était le contrecoup de toutes ses émotions, de sa peur, du malaise qu'elle ressentait. Lui-aussi sentait que ce soir, malgré le bonheur de la retrouver, son cœur restait un peu meurtri. Mais il était plein d'espoir. Il était confiant. Il irait mieux. Ils iraient mieux tous les deux. Elle était là, désormais. Beckett. Kate. Sa Kate. Sa femme. Comme avant. Blessée, torturée, culpabilisant. Mais elle était venue. Elle avait choisi leur mariage, plutôt que de s'enterrer seule dans cette enquête qui l'obsédait. Elle l'avait choisi, lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le reste bien-sûr, les mensonges, le fait qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle n'ait pas cru en lui. Cela prendrait du temps. Mais elle était là. Et Dieu que c'était bon de l'avoir dans ses bras, de la voir sourire, de sentir le parfum rassurant de sa peau, la douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Le plaisir charnel, les « je t'aime » qu'elle lui avait susurrés, s'abandonnant à la force avec laquelle il lui faisait l'amour, l'avaient comblé, apaisé, soulagé. Dans ses bras, elle était redevenue sa femme. Il l'avait retrouvée pleinement ce soir. Ce n'était pas juste une pause au milieu de leur pause, comme pour leur anniversaire. Non. C'était juste eux, se faisant l'amour comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Sans la mélancolie et l'amertume de savoir qu'ils devraient se séparer et retrouver la dure réalité le lendemain. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils devaient parler. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'ils mettent carte sur table, qu'ils se disent leurs souffrances, leurs peurs. Et elle en avait pleinement conscience elle-aussi, sans savoir certainement par où commencer.

Doucement, constatant la tristesse dans ses yeux, il se redressa pour venir l'embrasser, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, la rassurer, la consoler de cette peine qu'elle ressentait, et l'encourager à lui parler.

\- Ne sois pas triste … Dis-moi à quoi tu penses …, chuchota-t-il, caressant délicatement sa joue.

\- Je pense à tellement de choses …, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire, et savourant la tendresse de sa main, effleurant sa peau.

Elle avait oublié l'intensité de ce plaisir-là aussi. Après avoir passé des semaines à fuir tout moment d'intimité avec Rick, le simple contact de sa main contre sa joue était une douceur à la faire frissonner de plaisir. Comment avait-elle pu s'infliger de vivre sans lui ? Et lui infliger cette douleur ? A lui, qui était si aimant, si attentionné, doux et prévenant, même après ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer. Il n'y avait aucune retenue dans ses gestes, aucune hésitation. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses sourires et ses regards étaient sincères et empreints de l'intensité de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sans l'ombre d'un reproche. Il lui avait pardonné dès lors qu'il lui avait dit « Ok ». Ce soir, comme la nuit dernière, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, comme si rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant … quelque chose avait changé.

\- Alors je crois que je vais devoir user de mes supers pouvoirs Jedi pour deviner, sourit-il, de son air convaincu et très sérieux.

Elle sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux et se concentrer.

\- Et tu penses que ça peut marcher ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner, amusée par ses mimiques.

C'était sa façon à lui de dédramatiser la situation. Elle l'aimait tant pour ça, cette capacité à sourire ou à rire même dans les pires circonstances.

\- Hum … Je crois oui …, répondit-il en ouvrant soudain les yeux comme s'il venait de lire dans son esprit. Des pensées coquines, Madame Castle ? Encore ? Vous n'êtes donc pas rassasiée ?

\- Ce n'était que le premier round, Monsieur Castle …, sourit-elle, se prenant au jeu, et chassant ainsi l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

\- C'est vrai …, mais la nuit est encore longue, n'ayez crainte … Oh ! Je vois que tu te dis aussi que mes petites punitions t'avaient manqué …

\- Tu sais que j'adore les fessées …, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il lui sourit en retour, heureux de retrouver leur complicité taquine et joueuse.

\- Mais surtout, reprit-il, sans cesser de regarder ses yeux qui le contemplaient, tu te demandes comment on va aller de l'avant désormais …

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle, sans hésitation, avant de se lancer : j'ai failli détruire notre mariage, Rick, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, ce qui compte le plus pour moi … Je t'ai fait souffrir comme jamais … Je suis partie, je t'ai menti …

Il sentit le remord dans sa voix, la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il détestait la voir souffrir. Même si d'une certaine façon, elle était responsable de cette peine qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, il ne le supportait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne se fasse des reproches plus que de raison. Si, lui, lui pardonnait, il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait encore longtemps. Il devrait trouver les mots pour l'aider.

\- C'est vrai …, admit-il, ne pouvant nier. Mais tu pensais bien faire …

\- Peut-être, mais je t'ai fait du mal …, je nous ai fait du mal.

\- Kate … si tu n'avais pas passé des semaines à tergiverser, et à te maudire pour cette décision, tu ne serais pas là ce soir. Je sais combien tu as souffert toi-aussi …

\- Ma peine n'était rien par rapport à la tienne, Rick. Je savais ce que je faisais. Tu l'ignorais … Tu as subi tout cela … et …

\- Tu pensais bien faire, tu voulais me protéger … Tu n'as pas fait les bons choix, tu t'es trompée …. Mais tu voulais bien faire …, tenta-t-il de la rassurer

\- Mon choix aurait pu détruire tout ce qu'on avait construit … et j'ai brisé quelque chose. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil …

A ses mots, sa voix se brisa, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle baissa la tête, le cœur serré par le chagrin.

\- Hey …, lui fit-il avec douceur, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour la faire relever la tête. Regarde-moi …

Les yeux humides, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle le dévisagea tristement.

\- Ne pleure pas, ma chérie …, chuchota-t-il, tendrement, essuyant ses larmes une à une du bout des pouces. Le pire est derrière nous maintenant … Mes blessures guériront, comme les tiennes, Kate …

Ravalant son chagrin, elle l'écouta, les yeux perdus dans son regard azur. Cette conviction qu'il exprimait, cet optimisme, cette foi dans leur relation la rassurèrent, et l'apaisèrent.

\- On reconstruira ce qui a été brisé …, assura-t-il. Ce ne sera pas pareil, non, mais ce sera mieux … encore plus beau, encore plus fort …

Il esquissa un sourire, qu'il voulait rassurant et confiant. Un adorable sourire, aimant et tendre, auquel elle ne put répondre que par un sourire elle-aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus encore, et pleurer ainsi, dévoilant toutes ses souffrances. Cela avait déjà été bien assez difficile pour lui.

\- La vie ne nous fait pas traverser tout cela sans raison, expliqua-t-il. On sera plus forts encore … Comme à chaque fois, on est toujours sortis plus forts de toutes les épreuves, non ?

\- Oui, admit-elle. Mais tu as dit que ce n'était pas si simple … et tu as raison …

\- Tout n'est pas simple … Mais rien ne l'a jamais été entre nous. C'est notre conte de fées, Kate … C'est ainsi.

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer pour trouver le chemin du bonheur ensemble. Rick avait raison. Ils surmonteraient cette nouvelle difficulté. Comme lui, elle savait que leur relation, leur amour étaient plus forts que tout. Jamais elle ne douterait de cela.

\- Mais cette fois, je suis responsable de ce nouvel obstacle à surmonter …, constata-t-elle, d'un air dépité. Et pourtant c'est encore toi qui es là à essayer de me rassurer … Tu es si patient …

-Ce n'est pas une question de patience. Je t'aime, simplement. Tu es comme ça, Kate, je le sais depuis toujours. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai rencontrée … j'ai su combien tu étais meurtrie. Ça fait partie de ce qui m'a attiré vers toi. Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as dit que ce qui nous attire le plus chez quelqu'un est ce qui finit par nous exaspérer un jour ?

\- Oui … Je t'exaspère alors ?

\- Non, pas toi, sourit-il. Cette souffrance au fond de toi contre laquelle tu te bats depuis si longtemps. Elle, m'exaspère. Mais tu n'y es pour rien … Tu as lutté si fort pour être heureuse.

\- Et je l'étais … j'étais pleinement heureuse avec toi, Rick. N'en doute pas. Jamais. Tu me rends heureuse.

\- Je le sais …, sourit-il. Je le vois tous les jours. Même quand tu me repoussais, je le voyais dans tes yeux, tes gestes, tes sourires … Je ne doute pas.

\- Ok, sourit-elle, rassurée sur ce point. Mais tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dit au poste tout à l'heure ? Que j''aime souffrir, être brisée …

\- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? lui fit-il, lui renvoyant sa question.

Elle sembla réfléchir, et hésiter avant de se lancer à lui livrer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas … C'est comme si tapie au fond de moi, dans mes entrailles, il y avait toujours cette peur qu'un jour ce bonheur me soit arraché, que tu me sois enlevé du jour au lendemain, qu'un drame survienne … La plupart du temps, je n'y pense pas …, et j'étais apaisée, sereine … mais avec la mort de Mc Cord et de toute l'équipe … par ma faute …

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, l'interrompit-il aussitôt.

\- Si, d'une certaine façon, c'est de ma faute … et ça m'a ramenée brutalement à cette peur viscérale, celle qui m'a fait longtemps craindre de m'engager, de prendre le risque de t'aimer pleinement … et sans retenue. La peur de te perdre. Te voir mourir toi aussi à cause de cette affaire …

Il était touché de l'entendre verbaliser ses craintes, elle qui avait si longtemps tu ses angoisses.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit, quand tu es partie, que tu devais régler cela pour avoir la vie que tu voulais, pour qu'on puisse être heureux ensemble ?

\- Oui. Je voulais te protéger Rick … Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si à cause de moi, Alexis perdait son père, Martha son fils … Je ne pourrai pas continuer à vivre sans toi.

De nouveau, rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge. Il l'écoutait, caressant doucement son épaule et son bras, de manière rassurante, l'encourageant ainsi à lui livrer le fond de son cœur. C'était douloureux, mais indispensable.

\- Rick …, reprit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux avec cette intensité qui le touchait au plus profond de lui-même. Je sais ce que c'est que de te perdre. Tu as disparu deux mois … Je croyais ne jamais te revoir. Je t'ai cru mort … Ma vie s'est arrêtée le jour où l'on devait se marier …

\- Je pensais qu'on avait surmonté cela … et que tu allais bien …

\- J'allais bien, mon cœur. Je vais bien. Mais …, au fond de moi, cette douleur existe toujours quelque part. Tu te souviens encore de la douleur que tu as ressentie quand je me suis fait tirer dessus, dans le cimetière … et que j'ai failli mourir dans tes bras ?

\- Mon Dieu … oui …

\- Eh bien, c'est pareil, Rick … Je crois que ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as disparu est proche de ce que tu as ressenti dans ce cimetière il y a des années … Et jamais je ne veux avoir à revivre cela.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui expliquait aussi précisément à quel point elle avait souffert. Ils en avaient parlé bien-sûr, après son retour, mais ils avaient surtout cherché à aller de l'avant. Il s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas avoir essayé davantage de savoir comment Kate allait, comment elle vivait les conséquences de sa disparition, trop perturbé qu'il était lui-même par ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle l'avait accompagné à chaque instant après son retour, prenant soin de lui, apaisant ses craintes, le rassurant, écoutant sa souffrance perceptible dans ses silences et ses regards perdus. Mais il avait négligé sa souffrance à elle. Il ne savait pas si cela aurait changé les choses. Et il n'était pas du style à s'apitoyer sur le passé, mais il aurait dû être plus attentif.

\- Avec ce qui est arrivé à toute mon ancienne équipe, et cette nouvelle menace qui pesait sur moi et sur tous ceux que j'aime, ma peur de te perdre est devenue incontrôlable … J'étais incapable de me raisonner pour y faire face … Peut-être que je suis folle …

\- Non, tu n'es pas folle, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire. Tu es humaine … Et j'aurais dû le voir … J'aurais dû être plus attentif à ce que tu ressentais.

\- Rick, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te connais mieux que personne. Tu es mon mystère à moi …, sourit-il tendrement. Mais je te connais si bien … Je peux lire dans tes pensées et dans ton cœur …. Et même pas besoin de mes pouvoirs de Jedi normalement.

Elle sourit.

\- Mais je n'ai pas compris … J'aurais dû te retenir quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais besoin de temps. J'aurais dû te forcer à parler …

\- Rick … Ne refaisons pas le passé, ok ? Cela ne sert à rien.

-Tu as raison … Viens par là …, chuchota-t-il, l'enlaçant pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle blottit son visage au creux de son cou, et il sentit que, se laissant aller dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Il resserra son étreinte, caressant doucement son dos, et déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux. Il savait que jamais cette peur ne pourrait quitter définitivement le cœur de sa femme. Elle avait perdu l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, sa mère. Sa vie entière avait basculé, et elle était marquée à jamais par ce traumatisme, quoi qu'elle fasse. Même heureuse, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de craindre que lui-aussi, l'amour de sa vie, lui soit ôté brutalement. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour cela ? C'était impossible. Kate l'aimait tant.

\- J'avais envie d'un bébé, Rick …, chuchota-t-elle doucement à son oreille, la voix encore triste.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Avant tout ça, je commençais à vraiment avoir envie d'un bébé …, expliqua-t-elle, se redressant pour pouvoir le regarder. J'avais l'impression que tout allait tellement bien.

\- Tout allait bien oui …, sourit-il. Je crois qu'on avait trouvé notre équilibre …

\- Mais ce drame a démontré qu'un danger pèse toujours ... Et tout a basculé pour moi. Comment pourrait-on avoir envie de faire un bébé, mon cœur, quand je suis en danger ainsi, quand tu es en danger, toi aussi ? lui fit-elle tristement remarquer.

Il la regarda, silencieux, sachant qu'elle avait raison, avant de reprendre :

\- Alors cette enquête sur Locksat, ce n'est pas simplement pour rendre justice ?

\- Non. Je voudrais que l'on puisse être heureux, Rick …, je voudrais qu'on puisse aller de l'avant sans craindre de se faire tuer à tout moment par un sbire de Locksat …

\- Mais si tu n'enquêtes pas, ils ne s'en prendront pas à nous …, non ? objecta-t-il. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber, tout simplement ?

\- Rick, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera dans quelques mois, dans quelques années …. Cette affaire me suivra toujours tant qu'on n'y aura pas mis un terme. Je ne peux pas vivre sereinement en imaginant ce qui se trame quelque part dans l'ombre …

\- Tu risques ta vie, Kate … Tu dis que tu en mourrais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose … mais, et moi ? J'en mourrais moi-aussi …

\- Mon cœur … je sais …, lui fit-elle avec douceur, mais quel autre choix a-t-on ?

Elle soutint son regard, comme si elle avait l'espoir qu'il trouvât une solution. Il eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

\- Partir vivre sur les îles Moluques ? suggéra-t-il finalement, avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par sa proposition totalement incongrue vue les circonstances.

\- Et que ferait-on sur les îles Moluques ?

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelques criminels à arrêter là-bas …, sourit-il.

\- Pas assez pour nous deux …

-Eh bien, moi, je pourrais ouvrir une succursale de détective privé … et toi, tu pourrais … fabriquer des colliers de coquillages … ou de fleurs, non ? Je suis sûr que tu serais douée !

\- Quel programme alléchant …, constata-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit, attendri par son éclat de rire, heureux de l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Que ton rire m'a manqué …, lui fit-il tendrement, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Comme ces baisers m'ont manqué …, répondit-elle, caressant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils échangèrent sourires et petits baisers, avant de reprendre le fil de leur discussion.

\- Tu as raison, Kate …, constata-t-il, posant doucement son front contre le sien. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Et je t'aime pour ça. Tu n'abandonnes jamais. Mais laisse-moi t'aider … Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça toute seule …

\- Oui …

\- On va trouver ce LockSat …, on va panser nos blessures …, et ensuite … on fera un bébé …, affirma-t-il, convaincu.

Elle sourit, touchée par sa détermination, et ses paroles pleines d'espoir, puis l'embrassa, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Kate …, reprit-il. Je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous … Les mensonges peuvent détruire la plus forte des relations.

-Oui. Je suis désolée …

\- Arrête d'être désolée, sourit-il doucement. On passe à autre chose, ok ?

\- Mais …

\- Tu crois en nous, autant que moi. Tu es venue à moi ce soir. Tu as envie d'aller de l'avant, tu as envie de surmonter tes souffrances, de guérir tes blessures … Et tu veux le faire … avec moi … Je suis là, comme je l'ai toujours été, et comme je le serai toujours.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, tu le sais ? constata-t-elle, le regardant avec tout l'amour du monde tant elle était touchée par sa déclaration.

\- Il arrive à ma femme de me le dire, oui …, et pas seulement sous l'effet du plaisir …

Elle sourit, et de nouveau, il la serra contre lui, comme s'il avait ce besoin insatiable de la sentir dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre son cou, et l'enlaça, le serrant elle-aussi contre son cœur.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me quitter, Kate …, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix émue, exprimant lui-aussi ses propres peurs.

\- Plus jamais, répondit-elle, se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas auprès de moi … Sans toi, je suis comme … le Yin sans le Yang … complètement déboussolé, expliqua-t-il en souriant, pour ne pas se laisser gagner par l'émotion.

\- Comme Hooch sans Turner …, ajouta-t-elle, avec malice.

\- Oui, rigola-t-il. Exactement … et comme Hooch j'en étais réduit à dormir dans le canapé de mon bureau …

\- C'est fini, mon cœur …, le rassura-t-elle avec tendresse, sachant très bien la douleur que ses plaisanteries cachaient.

\- Oui …, mais j'ai bien l'intention de te faire tester le canapé de mon bureau à toi-aussi …

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle.

\- Hum … Enfin, pas pour dormir … Il va nous falloir ruser pour nous voir … et je crois que mon bureau et tous ses petits secrets vont nous être bien utiles …

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

Il la regarda avec plaisir retrouver un sourire enjoué.

\- Kate … Plus de secrets … Plus de mensonges …

\- Oui.

\- Parle-moi, ok ? insista-t-il, comme s'il voulait avoir la certitude que plus jamais elle se renfermerait et le fuirait comme elle venait de le faire. Je peux tout entendre. N'aie pas peur de me blesser, de me faire du mal, de me faire peur … Parle-moi, simplement. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Je t'aime …, sourit-elle tendrement, caressant sa joue en venant embrasser ses lèvres. Merci … d'être … toi … et de m'aimer assez fort pour me pardonner.

\- Toujours, sourit-il, à son tour. Tu sais ce que ce « Toujours » veut dire ?

\- Que toi et moi c'est pour toute notre vie …, celle-ci et toutes les autres à venir …

Il sourit, attendri par l'allusion à ses vœux de mariage.

\- Oui … Mais c'est aussi un « toujours » inconditionnel, Kate. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, je t'aimerai … et je serai là.

A ces mots, de nouveau, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, émue, touchée. Rick avait l'art et la manière de lui dire de la plus jolie des manières tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce soir, c'était beaucoup trop pour son cœur meurtri.

\- Je devrais me taire …, je te fais pleurer, encore une fois, sourit-il, taquin, en essuyant la petite larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil.

\- Oui … Tais-toi donc et embrasse-moi …

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine …, sourit-il, d'un air réjoui, heureux de retrouver sa femme dans toute sa splendeur.

D'un mouvement, il la fit basculer sur le dos, se penchant sur elle, tout en happant ses lèvres tendrement. Un instant suffit pour que la chaleur du corps nu de son homme contre le sien, la caresse envoûtante de ses lèvres dévorant sa bouche, de sa peau, de ses mains, qui glissaient sur elle, sur sa poitrine, ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses, la fassent totalement succomber de plaisir. Le serrant contre elle, l'enlaçant, elle s'abandonna à lui, lascive sous ses caresses et ses baisers, se laissant doucement emporter par l'ivresse de leurs retrouvailles. Un instant, il se redressa pour la regarder, la contempler à nouveau, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'ils vivaient était bien réel.

Elle ne dit rien, plongeant simplement ses yeux dans les siens, y lisant, au-delà du désir et de son envie d'elle, tout son apaisement, son soulagement, et sa confiance. Elle savait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, que, sans le moindre doute, elle avait fait le bon choix. Plus de secrets. Plus de mensonges. Juste l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient, et qui serait plus fort que toutes les tempêtes et ouragans qu'ils auraient à affronter pour voir leur conte de fée se réaliser.

D'une caresse sur sa joue, elle attira son visage au sien, pour l'emporter dans un tendre baiser, qui aussitôt, embrasa de nouveau tous leurs sens. Ils feraient l'amour toute la nuit durant, s'enivreraient l'un de l'autre, inlassablement. Comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Cicatriser leurs blessures. Et se prouver encore et encore qu'ensemble, ils s'ouvraient le champ de tous les possibles.


End file.
